Poker Night
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke x Neji. Sasuke has a few more tricks up his sleeve for Neji than just his cards during one of their weekly poker games with the boys. Yaoi and shameless fluff.


_Author's Note_: God, I love poker. Sorry- just had to put that out there. A quick tip of the ol' hat goes out to April, who continues to support my crazy, half-assed ideas…like the one about Orochimaru being a fashionista who orders Neji around. Nice. Thanks a bunch, love…and that one will be coming out soon, as well. Ha! I have no shame.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Poker Night

"What's the bet? 350?" Neji asked aloud sighing as he was faced with yet another tough decision that night.

Poker was like that.

A few murmured "yeah"s erupted from the table as Neji peeked once more at the two, black-backed cards beneath his fingertips.

"_Why would he do that?"_ Neji wondered as he mentally tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together, _"The blinds are at 50 and 100, putting 150 in the pot already. Shino checked right away. Sasuke checked, but after he had hesitated and played with his chips for a minute. He might have something. Then Kiba over-bets the minimum by 250 with his 350 bet. Why? Was it a value or continuation bet?"_

Neji sighed heavily again as he lightly drummed his slender fingers on top of his two cards- milky lavender eyes boring right into Kiba's narrowed, black slit-pupils for any tells that he might be able to pick up on.

It was Friday night, which meant poker night for Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino. This time, their game was being held at Naruto's apartment, as the boys had made it a steadfast rule to alternate whose house was the game spot…to be fair.

Naruto slightly shifted around in his fold-out chair groaned impatiently at Neji's meticulous and calculative way of playing- painfully reminding said Hyuuga, once again, of how much he would just love to be able to use his Byakugan right about now.

At the moment, Neji was second in chips, so he knew he had some extra weight to throw around; play a little looser- making him feel a little bit better just in case he was sunk already and did not even know it. Shino was the chip leader- there was just no telling with that guy, making the barely visible, cryptic man almost a poker guru compared to the others. The rest remained fairly close in chip counts, and the poker game of choice was No Limit Texas Hold 'Em.

Without receiving so much as a batted eye from Kiba, Neji decided to put a little pressure on the short-stacked dog-nin. He lightly clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before saying, "Re-raise…" -separating and counting a small amount of his chips to add to the pot, "to 500."

A few defeated and distraught growls immediately erupted from the table; instantly igniting a little hope in the Hyuuga that he just might have this one in the bag after all.

Little did the rest of the poker players know that it was all just a semi-bluff on Neji's part.

With only the Flop showing 2, 5, and a Jack (all off-suit, which immediately wiped out the possibility of anyone having a flush right away) Neji held in his hand an Ace and a Queen. No pair, no draw; nothing- nothing but a few high cards that might scare away someone who make have just hit the 2.

"I fold," Naruto announced with a frustrated tone as he mucked his cards.

"Fold," Shino replied calmly; doing the same with his two cards.

Sasuke waited, though; playing with his chips again-immediately catching Neji's adamant attention.

"_Why isn't he folding? Fold, Sasuke!"_ Neji mentally hollered, though he only glared curiously at the indifferent Uchiha.

"I call," Sasuke replied coolly, tossing 400 in with his 100 big blind to complete the 500 raise.

"_Shit,"_ Neji thought; not having seen that one coming.

"I fold, man. I was just yanking your chain," Kiba said with a chuckle and an obnoxious, toothy grin.

"_Bastard, he really was just bluffing…but enough of that,"_ Neji mentally scolded himself, _"Now, I have to figure out what Sasuke's up to with this."_

Pot was even, so next came the Turn, or fourth card.

Queen.

"_Yes!!"_ Neji internally cheered upon seeing the queen of clubs being laid down; though his kept his face looking as icy as ever, _"There is a God and he wants me to win!"_

"Check," the Hyuuga said with a soft tap of his fingers against the round, felt-topped poker table-deciding to slow-play his top pair for the moment.

Much to his chagrin, he saw Sasuke smirk…he did not like that one, little bit.

"800," Sasuke said more than casually; tossing even more chips into the pot as he continued to train his relentless, onyx stare on the Hyuuga's pale, regal-looking face.

"_What?!"_ Neji internally choked, _"What could he possibly have? He doesn't even have that much more left to bet. Hmm..."_

After sizing up that Sasuke had to have been playing extra-aggressive because Neji had him so well covered in chips; meaning he either might have something or was just on a draw and wanted to try to run Neji off the pot quickly.

Confident in his pair of Queens with an Ace kicker, Neji said with a little more venom, "All in."

It was a classic check, move all-in…something that makes all poker players more than wary.

He smugly pushed all of his neatly stacked, colored chips forward and proceeded to stare harshly at the stoic Uchiha.

It was almost a dare at this point.

"This is getting good!" Naruto commented; breaking the tense silence as eyes shifted all across the table in agreement. All sets of eyes eventually ended up on Sasuke, as it was now his move to make.

Finally acting like he should put some thought into his next move, Sasuke slowly leaned back in his chair and took a quiet, deep breath to mentally recap the hand's events.

Sasuke blinked at the mentally raging Hyuuga as Neji matched his cool stare with his own piercing glare; searching and analyzing every little thing about the other…though both had totally different intentions.

Neji was determined to try to stare down the Uchiha to try to notice any changes in his temperament that might give away the strength (or lack thereof) of his hand. A twitch of an eye, twiddling of the fingers; anything would alert the Hyuuga that Sasuke was nervous.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was shamelessly letting himself get lost in the rare, intoxicating hue of Neji's eyes, as well as absorb the flawlessness that was the Hyuuga's fair skin and the sheer delicate way Neji's rich, coffee brown hair seemed to accentuate and bring out his features all the more.

Inside Neji's head, Sasuke's entire poker-playing demeanor was driving him mad, but he knew he had to at least appear to be collected as to not lead anyone to believe that he was completely sweating about the pending heads-up situation.

Neji knew that Sasuke was already painfully pot-committed and that this call might be too easy for him. Neji was starting to regret his gameplay…especially if Sasuke had two-pair right now.

"Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? I call," Sasuke finally announced before turning his hand over for all to see; committing to the race between himself and Neji.

The remaining four boys all peered over to see what Sasuke had- Neji still a bit stunned that it had come down to this.

Ace, 3.

"Ace…3? You went all in on a straight draw?!" Kiba all but shouted at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sasuke answered calmly, peering right into Neji's downcast eyes as the Hyuuga flipped over his two cards as well; seeing as how Sasuke had no more to bet anyways.

"Well, I hope you get the 4 you need," Naruto said happily, grinning stupidly at Sasuke who did not even glance his way.

"Thanks, friend," Neji chimed in sarcastically with a roll of his lovely eyes at the knuckle-head ninja's comment.

The table laughed-all but Sasuke, who was still closely watching the Hyuuga as everyone else watched for the next, deciding card to be drawn.

Since Neji was the dealer for this hand, it was up to him to draw and lay down the fifth and final community card.

As Neji slid the River card, still face down, up to where the other four were lined up on the table, Sasuke quickly reached forward and clamped his hand on top of the Hyuuga's; effectively pinning his hand and the card in it down before it could be seen.

Neji's beautiful eyes snapped up to search Sasuke's soft but steady gaze that was already waiting for his.

"Good luck," he said simply and released Neji's hand.

Neji was a bit baffled by the sudden gesture, but decided to take it as good sportsmanship and replied, "Thank you; and to you as well."

The earned him a small, brief smirk from the Uchiha who withdrew back into his seat-seemingly uncaring about whatever the outcome should be. This was, of course, in complete contrast to Naruto, Kiba, and Neji who were all drastically leaning forward in their chairs in crazy anticipation of such a game-shifting play.

Neji flipped over the card at last- all eyes ready to make the assessment of the hand.

8.

A useless 8; making Neji's pair good and leaving Sasuke's with nothing.

"Oh!!" the table yelled with smiles and laughs as Neji got a few, rough pats on the back for his triumph.

"Dodged a bullet there, Neji," Kiba regarded playfully, giving him a congratulatory smirk as seats were taken and laughter died down.

"Totally. Hey, are you the chip leader now?" Naruto asked semi-loudly before starting to eye Neji's towering chip stacks that he was working on forming.

Neji was about to reply when a low voice suddenly beat him to it.

"Excuse me," Sasuke stated firmly but not harshly as the stunning Uchiha rose up from his seat and walked over to Neji.

Neji looked up to the standing Uchiha that had practically glided up to him as Sasuke gently placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, brought his perfectly shaped face down to his ear, and moved his enticingly full lips to whisper, "Good game…Neji."

As quickly as it came, it was gone-right along with Sasuke who proceeded to briskly walk out of the apartment and head for the stairs.

Neji had felt a distinct shiver run up his spine from Sasuke's lowly whispered words to him; especially when Sasuke had purred his name as if it were something sweet on his tongue that he liked the taste of.

Without really understanding why, Neji swiftly looked up to all of them; effectively coming out of his dazed thoughts; and said, "Would you all please pardon me for a second?"

"No problem; just hurry up," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head tiredly- reminding Neji that it was indeed rather late in the night now, and that they probably would not be playing for too much longer as it were.

Nonetheless, seeing Sasuke before he got too far seemed to take all precedence with the Hyuuga. He felt the overwhelming urge to not let their conversation end with Sasuke speaking to him the way he had. More needed to be said…either that or Neji just wanted to hear Sasuke say his name like that again.

Whatever came first.

"Thank you," Neji said simply as he stood up from his chair and all but dashed out of the tiny apartment.

"Think Neji finally realized how Sasuke had been staring at him the whole night? For a man who can use something like the Byakugan, he can be pretty blind sometimes," Kiba remarked about his pale-eyed companion and friend to the others, who could not help but nod in agreement.

"That will change," Shino suddenly spoke up, nearly startling everyone who immediately looked to the shade-wearing ninja for clarification.

The received none.

Meanwhile, Neji made short work of the poorly-kept stairs that descended to the bottom floor and was quickly outside the rustic complex in no time.

The late night air was exceptionally chilly as it struck the Hyuuga right in the face and drifted through his black and white clothes; making Neji shudder a bit from the sudden temperature change.

"Come for a rematch?" Sasuke unexpectedly said from Neji's right; the Uchiha man leaning against the complex building with his arms crossed over his well-built chest- almost as if he had expected for Neji to come for him.

"Well, no….I just," Neji began, finding his vocabulary rapidly leaving him, "…wanted to say that uh…"

Words were just not his friend at the moment, much to his horror and Sasuke's delight. This frustrated Neji more than anything- he knew back up in Naruto's apartment that his first instinct was to just be face to face with the Uchiha again, but now that he was, he simply could not find the right words to equate why.

Upon hearing Neji's usual precise words uncharacteristically trail off, Sasuke smirked and unfolded his arms before slowly walking over to the dumbstruck Hyuuga.

Neji was snapped out of his slight brooding moment upon realizing that Sasuke was now right in his face; his warm breath ghosting over his face since he was so close to him.

"What did you want to say to me, Neji?" Sasuke purred in his low timber again, rewarding Neji with another slight tremor in his bones from such a husky voice. Neji could not help but notice how it almost sounded…lustful.

Despite his better judgment, Neji was made excruciatingly aware of how Sasuke's midnight locks were almost completely blending into the deep, dark blue-black of night that blanketed all around them. The sharp lines that contoured Sasuke's angelic face seemed to practically glow amidst such a murky background, and Neji had to gulp at the strangely alluring sight before him.

Mindlessly, as Neji was finding himself too distracted by the beauty that is Sasuke Uchiha, he murmured, "I…don't know."

In all honesty, Neji had completely forgotten the question already and was now pleasantly losing himself in the half-lidded, ink-colored orbs that twinkled with the faintest hint of pressing desire that belonged to the usually distant man in front if him.

"Well, I know what I want to say to you," Sasuke said, making the first move to touch the striking, long-haired shinobi locked in his gaze.

Carefully, Sasuke brought up both hands; his wide sleeves falling down his arms a bit as he did, revealing strong but slender wrists; and gently raked his fingers through Neji's impossibly soft, brown tresses.

Neji slid his eyes shut the instant he felt Sasuke's long, slender fingers glide through his hair, pulling it back from his face with the utmost care. It was such a simple gesture, but it spoke and meant worlds to the rarely touched Hyuuga prodigy. He could already feel himself melt into Sasuke's feather-light touches…

"Actually, what I have to say is more like…" Sasuke trailed off.

Neji made to open his eyes on account of hearing Sasuke trail off this time, but stopped upon suddenly feeling Sasuke's nose lightly rub against his own; his hot breath setting Neji's skin on fire and nerves tingling from being so intimately close to someone else.

Sasuke watched Neji's pouty lips part ever so slightly upon having the raven graze the tip of his button nose teasingly against Neji's; making it seemingly obvious that what Sasuke was doing was thoroughly destroying Neji's restricted barrier and feelings of reserve.

Without a moment more of hesitation, Sasuke leaned down; still keeping his hands buried in Neji's long mane to simultaneously tilt his head back, and lovingly brought their lips together in a firm, solid kiss.

Neji immediately sighed softly into the velvety kiss, feeling every bit of the pure, sweet demand that Sasuke was putting into it as the Uchiha slid his warm tongue inside Neji's mouth and slowly swept it against Neji's tongue.

Both were instantly overwhelmed by the stimulating sensations that coursed through their bodies from the feeling of their tongues practically playing together; one kiss quickly turning into a flurry of hasty kisses as Sasuke realized he could not stop himself from tasting the sweetness the Hyuuga had to offer, and Neji rapidly accepting the fact that he loved every second of it.

Neji's hands flew up blindly to squeeze Sasuke's broad shoulders as the thought settled comfortably with him that he never wanted this man to stop kissing him the way he was, where every flick and rub of his tongue against his own made his blood rush through his veins; robbing him of any other coherent thought; and bones feel like they have the same consistency of jelly- making him go just a little more lax against Sasuke's touches.

Sasuke, in turn, was already in love with the feeling of Neji clutching onto his shoulders to encourage him, as he gently slid his fingers out of Neji's elegant hair to run down the Hyuuga's gorgeous face in admiration- every touch simply adding more fuel to their internal fires as countless mewls and whimpers escaped them from finally receiving something so blissfully perfect as the other's mouth against their own.

With the pending need to breathe ruefully nagging at the back of Sasuke's mind, he leisurely pulled his soft lips away from Neji's, and was immediately rewarded with one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld.

Against the now solid black of night, Neji still had his eyes closed as he panted softly in between his kiss-swollen lips; hands still on Sasuke's arms as Sasuke still framed Neji's face with his. Sasuke wanted to kiss him again so badly, but he knew he had to go about his intentions with the Hyuuga particularly carefully.

He could not mess this up.

Sluggishly coming out of his daze, Neji opened his eyes to search Sasuke's handsome face and coal-colored eyes- he needed to know that Sasuke was not regretting what he had done.

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile; almost making the proud Hyuuga topple over from the amazing effect it had on him in all its beauty; and whispered while lovingly brushing the pad of a thumb over Neji's cheekbone, "Have dinner with me tomorrow."

Neji gulped- yet another move from Sasuke that night that he had seen coming.

Neji had to admit that while Sasuke had made it a habit of surprising him a few times this evening, none of them had been bad thus far. In fact, everything Sasuke had initiated with him seemed to be almost…wonderful.

"Alright, I will," Neji replied, still gazing up at Sasuke's heart-stopping, smiling face as he Uchiha considerately lowered his hands from Neji's face; instantly reminding the Hyuuga to release Sasuke from his hold as well.

Putting a little bit more room between them, Sasuke said, "Good. Come by the house around seven and bring shrimp."

"_I love shrimp. How did Sasuke know I love shrimp?"_ Neji mentally chided to himself.

Neji let a small smile grace his features as well at the endearing thought, and replied, "I'll see you tomorrow at seven with shrimp, Sasuke."

Sasuke's smile melted gracefully into a handsome smirk, one that he was rather famous for, upon hearing the Hyuuga's positive answer…plus, he just absolutely loved hearing Neji say his name; one of the few times he was actually grateful that he had it.

Before heading out into the night for his own estate, Sasuke could not help but close the distance between them one last time as he quickly pecked the Hyuuga on his cheek and said solemnly, "Thank you."

With that, Sasuke turned around and headed his own way home.

The parting words had baffled Neji- just one more surprise to add onto the list for him. Sasuke had not regarded Neji's acceptance of his offer as merely a good thing; the Uchiha had thanked him for it, instead- like he was thankful of knowing that he would be in Neji's company.

Neji was in a loss for words, so it was probably a good thing that he was all by himself at this point. He could not believe how Sasuke had just acted towards him that evening- there was so much love and unbridled affection that oozed from every word, every touch; everything that transpired between them that it shocked Neji to no end.

He had never handled anything like this before, and it did not help matters that the one person in all of Konoha that desired his attention (to the best of his knowledge) was none other than the unparalleled Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji gulped again before realizing that he still had a poker game to win.

Scrunching up his face a little, Neji promptly turned on his heel, back facing the night-fallen village, and headed back up to Naruto's apartment to try to win against Shino.

He knew the others would be no match against him at this point.

X

The next morning, Neji awoke almost in a panic; sitting upright almost at an alarming speed. He had not had a pleasant night's sleep last night, as his mind was constantly in overdrive from recollecting everything that had happened between himself and Sasuke…as well as trying to foretell what might become of them later.

Neji sighed and fell back against his large, cream and honey-colored bed and oversized pillows; rubbing at his sleep-deprived eyes with his fingers to try to regain alertness to start the day.

Neji grumbled miserably; as he would have simply adored a few more hours sleep; as he, nonetheless, kicked off the intricately designed, golden and ivory blankets and sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

His long hair lay frazzled and crumpled around his square shoulders and wide back and he just sit there in silence for a moment to collect his thoughts about what he needed to do that day.

"_There's training and meditation with Hiashi-sama here in a little while, shower after that….and…hmm…oh yes,"_ Neji thought to himself, still hanging his weary head low, _"I have to go to the store and buy some shrimp."_

At that thought, Neji could not help but smile and all but leap out of his comfortable bed.

The dark grey, drawstring pants that were the only thing that Neji slept in were quickly discarded and his usual white robes and black haori were expertly slid into- Neji now with a renewed vigor to start knocking off all the things on his mental To Do list.

After a brief bout in the bathroom, where hair was fixed, teeth were brushed, and face was scrubbed, Neji finally set out of his quarters to the dining area where he knew breakfast would be waiting for him.

On studiously silent feet, Neji strode across the plainly boarded corridors of his massive home, passing room after room on either side of him -the Hyuuga prodigy still only concerning himself with the night's tidings would bring him.

Neji smiled to himself as he walked into the lavish, expansive dining room and helped himself to an array of fruits and whole grains, as per his obligatory, self-induced diet to remain in top physical form as one of the best shinobi the Lead had ever seen.

After his simple, but healthy breakfast was over with a quick lick of his fingers for the remaining juices, Neji headed wordlessly down to the Hyuuga training area, where he was to meet his uncle.

The distance between the dining room and the desolate perimeter within the compound where his family members often trained was quite short, and Neji found himself there in record time, as he was admittedly eager to get it over with so he could worry about more recent, important things.

"_Sasuke,"_ Neji wondered mentally; allowing himself to, yet again, indulge in the beautiful mystery that was the remaining Uchiha.

Neji knew that he was not certain as to what exactly Sasuke had in mind when it came to him…but he could not deny that he was more than willing to find out.

"_The way he kissed me last night…it was so captivating. I was, truly, captivated by him at that time…wow,"_ Neji internally acknowledged- his thoughts straying away from the sparring session that had already begun between himself and Hiashi-sama, who had been waiting for him.

Blows; both of the testing as well as of the fatal nature, were administered, deflected and parried between Neji and his father's twin brother, whom he had grown to respect a little more as of late.

An occasional "good" or "well done" was uttered from Hiashi-sama in regards to Neji's quick reactions, and deadly accuracy when it came to hand-to-hand combat- giving the young Hyuuga a little boost in his performance each time he heard them.

Between the two Hyuugas, their dynamics of existing alongside the other had changed dramatically ever since the chuunin exams. While as few as possible words were spoken between them, there seemed to be this middle ground, or a solid understanding that was almost tangible that both had come to realize, respect, and cherish.

Neji would never be Hiashi-sama's son, but he would always be someone he loved as a son.

"That was excellent work, Neji. You have improved a great deal since our last match," Hiashi-sama remarked to his nephew; both panting from lack of air and burning muscles.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied, trying not to lean on his knees for support, though he wanted to desperately.

Having fully caught his breath and regained his composure, Hiashi-sama firmly stated, "Reflect on how you could have avoided the hits I did land during mediation."

"Yes sir," Neji replied; drawing strength for himself from Hiashi-sama's own resolve.

Later that afternoon, Neji was sitting cross-legged amidst one of the extraordinary gardens that the Hyuuga estate was fortunate enough to have.

Lush greenery, blindingly colorful flowers of all shapes and sizes decorated the garden area; complete with smoothly-stoned surfaces for recreation and whatnot.

Neji, however, chose to sit on top of one of large rocks that was surrounded by tall, stringy green plants- odd, particular plants that looked like they did not belong on earth, so they were reaching for the stars.

Neji took in another deep, cleansing breath into his body before slowly exhaling it out; picking up and deciphering among all the different aromas that filled his senses.

The light musk of the shrubs, the pleasant smell from the flowers, the fresh scent of the grass…all of it meant peace to the Hyuuga.

Neji had been meditating for the better part of his life- the act having always been prescribed as part of his daily routine- so now when he performed the art, it meant complete solace; utter bliss where he could just be silent and calm with himself.

Zen meditation was originally brought over to Japan from China from specific Zen masters who felt the need to share the supreme method with the samurai class of how to successfully clear their mind and find peace, even during times of intense battle and strife.

Neji loved it…every time.

Despite having his eyes closed, Neji could sense how much time had passed since he had first started meditating, as he could note the way the sun was hitting him; coupled with how the breeze had changed slightly.

Neji only had a few more hours until his dinner with Sasuke.

Neji gracefully rolled his neck, working out the various kinks that comes from remaining in the same position for a long time, and he internally thanked himself for allowing himself the time to clear his mind of all thoughts, as his 'time of intense battle and strife' was rapidly approaching…and he still needed shrimp for it.

Neji chuckled to himself for such a thought. Truth be told, the Hyuuga was nervous, but that feeling had decreased substantially from his meditation period.

Now he felt just a little more ready to handle the situation…but first thing's first.

Neji turned to head back to his room for a nice shower, but stopped upon seeing Hinata walk up to him.

"Hello, N-Neji-san. H-How are you today?" Hinata asked in her usual blushing manner; obviously trying her best to avoid eye contact with her older cousin.

"Just fine, Hinata-dono, thank you. What are you up to?" Neji inquired of his cousin, though not harshly, just genuinely curious.

"Nothing, really, though I did have a question to ask you," Hinata replied, finally looking Neji somewhat in the eye.

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji asked; already fearing the worst that could come out of his cousin's mouth, such as 'why do you have a date with Sasuke?' or something dreadful like that.

"I was just w-wondering how N-naruto did last night at playing poker with you guys?" Hinata blushed even more as she started shuffling on her feet.

"…_that's all?"_ Neji internally chided; thankful it was nothing more.

"He did alright. He plays very impatiently, so he often makes hasty calls which land him into a lot of trouble with either Shino or me," Neji reported honestly to his red-faced cousin.

"I-I see. Poor Naruto," Hinata remarked after hearing such a blunt answer, "I hope he gets better."

"I don't," Neji replied back, not missing a beat to be a little haughty with his love-struck cousin with a somewhat amused roll of his eyes, "but I'm sure he will, Hinata-dono. Well, if that is all, I must be off now."

"Oh ok," Hinata said as she chanced looking Neji in his eyes again, "have a g-good night, then Neji-san."

"Thank you. Good night," Neji stated before continuing on his journey back to his quarters.

Stepping from the gardens back up onto the wood paneling of the floors, Neji walked the way he knew by heart as he chewed the inside if his cheek; just thinking about his and Hinata's brief conversation.

He clamped his jaw shut upon realizing he was shredding the tender flesh inside his mouth; a bad and painful habit- the thought already becoming crystal clear to him that he was purposefully hard on her because he felt she actually needed that kind of treatment.

Everything about Hinata positively screamed to the outside world about both her insecurity as both a young woman, as well as a shinobi. Neji knew in his heart of hearts that he was always very short with her because he secretly wanted to help toughen her up; as it was no secret that all their lives were meant for hardships, and he did not want to see her get trampled with just the most trivial of things.

Neji sighed as he walked inside his familiar, spacious room; happy to have finally reached his little piece of sanctuary at last.

Neji carelessly peeled off his thick articles of clothing; letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor as they marked his trail to his adjacent, white, chestnut, and crimson-colored bathroom.

The last thing to come off was his hair tie, which was placed carefully on the edge of the sink before he bent over, letting his lengthy mane fall over his shoulders, to turn on and adjust the water temperature for his much-needed shower.

Getting the temperature just right, Neji sighed in relief after he stepped under the ever relaxing spray of water; letting it just soak into him before he moved to do anything else.

Neji closed his eyes as he felt the extra weight the water added to his already heavy head of hair- not that he minded, as a matter of fact, it was nothing short of one of life's simplest pleasures to him to have his hair thoroughly wetted down. It soothed his soul.

Deciding that he cannot, unfortunately, soak forever, Neji began to properly shampoo his thick hair; specifically choosing a lavender and vanilla scent product to pour into his hand and massage into his coffee brown locks.

Perfectly honed, porcelain skin was scrubbed with the sweetest smelling soap he could find as Neji routinely ran his sudsy sponge along all the deliciously hard planes of muscle that contoured his heavenly body.

"_I hope he likes this scent I chose…wait, what am I thinking?!"_ Neji mentally reprimanded himself upon catching his self once again thinking about a certain Uchiha that he was scheduled to meet.

After being completely covered from head to toe in aromatic soap, Neji angled himself back under the warm water to rinse all of it away; again, making Neji just wish he could stay in such a tranquil situation for an ungodly amount of time- loving how all the day's dirt and sweat that he had amassed through his hard work and labor just flows down the drain and off his body and mind.

"Just remember to keep your cool, Neji," the Hyuuga prodigy quietly told himself aloud as the he let the water rinse him entirely off, "it's just dinner."

Neji wiped the water out of his beautiful eyes before he leaned down to turn off the water and nimbly stepped out and onto the hard-tiled floor.

As Neji hurriedly dried his body and his hair with a fluffy, green towel that he had pulled from a nearby metal rack, the Hyuuga could not help but let his excitement finally catch up to him- forcing a rare smile to spread across his face in sweet anticipation for whatever awaited him.

As Neji bent over and flipped his hair the other way to continue drying the mass of soft tresses, he cheerfully said aloud to no one again, "I can't wait for the dinner, though. I am getting quite hungry again…plus, it is going to be dinner with Sasuke."

Neji semi-scolded himself for talking to himself like that, but decided against it as he did realize and accept that he was wholly looking forward to this.

Straightening back up, Neji dropped the sopping towel onto the floor to be picked up later as he made his way back out into his room for another change of his typical attire. Despite knowing that he would technically be on a date in a little while, it could not take away from the fact that Neji was Leaf shinobi first and foremost and that it was in his best interest if he dressed the part no matter what.

"_It's only practical,"_ Neji made himself feel better as he slipped into another outfit of his usual black and white.

Suddenly, a thought struck Neji…something else that he just had to say aloud.

"I wonder if he really likes me," Neji stated as he finished adjusting his haori just right-his damp hair still in desperate need of fixing, "I think he does, but…how am I supposed to tell?"

Neji cursed under his breath at his own inexperience. He just did not have the tools necessary of discerning if this was just some sick prank on Sasuke's part, or if the Uchiha heir genuinely did like his company.

He hoped it was the latter.

After a skillful handling of his sometimes unruly hair, Neji was ready to pick up the shrimp and head over to Sasuke's apartment- the nerves and butterflies already at full-tilt upon the realization.

Neji gave himself one more quick check in his bedroom's full-size mirror by his impressive oak dresser before he silently slipped out of the compound; not wanting a single hair to be out of place for some reason, and also not wanting to run into any more family members before making his escape.

Neji already knew exactly what kind of shrimp he wanted to buy for him and Sasuke to prepare with their dinner, so he made a bee-line from his house to the appropriate stand in the marketplace where he knew sold it.

After purchasing a little over a pound of the delicious shrimp; thinking that having more than necessary was probably better than not having enough; and thanking the seller kindly, Neji adjusted his grip on the somewhat slippery plastic bag and took a deep breath before making his inevitable way to the Uchiha's apartment.

Neji took a bit more time in his gait as he went to Sasuke's place; allowing himself to indulge in little facts that he knew about Sasuke, as well as recognize some things that he did not.

Neji mindlessly chewed the inside of his cheek again as he recalled how Sasuke had made it a big deal to obtain his own apartment; not really caring how big or where it was…as long as it was away from the rustic Uchiha estate.

Ever since Sasuke returned back to Konoha, he had made it a solid point with himself to bury his past; including vowing never to return to his old house or speak about certain previous events unless absolutely necessary.

Neji stopped destroying the flesh inside his mouth; upon feeling the quick nip of pain from it; and made an iron-clad deal with himself not to bring up any of those things during their time together. He wanted their date to go as pleasantly as possible, especially since he knew he was already going to be nervous and on-edge.

Besides, it was also out of sheer respect for Sasuke to not talk about those things that he knew would make the latter uncomfortable. Why make the man suffer any more than he already had?

Before Neji knew it, he was standing idly outside of Sasuke's apartment complex; looking up at the towering, darkened buildings that interconnected at various points and contrasted well against the orange-pink sky that was quickly dimming into night before his eyes.

"Here we go…" Neji lightheartedly said aloud; knowing that he was, actually, a bit early…but he did not think Sasuke would mind too much.

Upon walking into the complex, Neji immediately picked up on how the inside was insatiably clean and well-kept; obviously newer than Naruto's humble abode. Fresh flowers lined the walls in hanging baskets and on built-in shelves; splashing the purposefully plain white and brown décor with rich hues of color and life-making Neji somewhat think back to his favorite garden area at home.

Neji diligently walked up the stairs, careful not to let his bag of shrimp fall from his tiring fingers, and spotted Sasuke's door number- sending his butterflies into overdrive once again.

In order to put a cease to the hundreds of rampaging butterflies in his stomach, Neji internally reminded himself that he had been there before during a round of poker with the guys a few Fridays back, so this was nothing new-being in there.

Knock, knock.

"Door's open," was the semi-shouted reply that came from the other side of the door; sounding like the owner of the voice was far inside the apartment.

Neji timidly twisted the doorknob in his free hand and opened the door that separated him from his caller.

"Hey there. Glad you could make it," Sasuke stated over his shoulder with a small smirk as he watched Neji slowly maneuver around in his apartment from the kitchen.

"Hello. Oh, no problem. Thanks for inviting me," Neji replied as he made his way to Sasuke's side- all the while darting his eyes here and there to take in as much as he could about where Sasuke lived.

A rich, burnt scarlet was the color of the walls, trimmed in a bright tan color and offset with cream-colored accents of room décor and major focal points. The taste was purely superb and classy, as Neji could not help but notice how the studio lights up above on the ceiling rained down a brilliant golden color to everything which made the whole apartment look as elegant as a chapel.

Not a lot of pictures adorned the walls and flat surfaces, but of the ones were there, they were all group photos of the whole gang.

Neji smiled as he looked at them; able to appreciate that Sasuke had something like that in his house.

"Did you get the shrimp? I'm ready for it now," Sasuke suddenly asked over his two boiling pots he was currently attending to.

"Yes, yes I did," Neji replied back immediately as he now rushed to Sasuke's aid with shrimp in tow.

Neji almost bumped into Sasuke's shoulder as he hurried to stand next to him to help him with the cooking; immediately noting Sasuke's choice of clothing.

Sasuke was wearing a simple three-quarters length, black shirt with an extra wide neckline that conveniently allowed Neji the faintest of glimpses of black fishnet underneath. Completing his efficient and rather effective look of a relaxed shinobi (if there ever was such a thing), Sasuke also wore tight-fitting black capri pants with leg wrappings around his exposed ankles and calves.

The positively divine aroma of everything being cooked snapped Neji out of his temporary out-of-body lapse. White rice was cooking in the smaller of the two pots, while miso soup, filled with all different kinds of vegetables and seaweed, was simmering in the larger, gunmetal grey pot; currently being stirred by Sasuke.

"Alright, we can cook the shrimp in this," Sasuke said as he leaned away from his soup momentarily to reach beside him and grab a frying pan, "and then we'll bake it with the rice for our kamameshi."

"Sounds great," Neji replied with a smile; pleasantly surprised how well Sasuke seemed to handle himself around the kitchen as he began cooking the shrimp in the given pan on top of the stove.

Neji could not help but smile as he cooked alongside Sasuke; who was busy tasting the steaming soup with a large, wooden spoon; as he duly noted that what they were eating for dinner went along perfectly with his keenly-restricted diet as well as his own personal preferences.

Neji suddenly felt an elbow gently nudge his arm, so he turned his head questioningly towards Sasuke-only to see Sasuke's beautiful, smiling face inching closer to his own as he carefully lifted the same soup spoon up to his lips.

"Taste this," Sasuke practically purred to the wide-eyed boy; his other hand cupping an inch or two under the spoon he was holding out so as to not let anything spill onto their clothing.

Still a bit in shock upon seeing Sasuke smile so warmly at him, Neji slowly parted his luscious lips to receive said soup from the Uchiha.

Sasuke's smile widened before he puckered his lips together to quickly blow on the spoonful before tipping it cautiously to let the liquid slide into the Hyuuga's supple mouth.

Neji immediately felt the hot, but not scalding, salty broth flow into his mouth and he closed his eyes as he relished in the delicious, nostalgic flavor of the soup; involuntarily licking his lips after he swallowed.

"It's perfect," Neji said once he opened his eyes again to a wickedly smirking Uchiha.

"Perfect," Sasuke echoed somewhat dreamily as he replaced the spoon back into the pot.

Dinner was prepared flawlessly between the two geniuses, and the pair of them were eating happily in no time at Sasuke's kitchen-side bar; one on either side.

"So I have something to confess to you, Neji," Sasuke said in between his bouts of laughter after Neji finished another humorous story involving having to pour ice water on top of Hinata's head to cool her down from seeing Naruto for something completely trivial.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Neji said as he gracefully ate more rice and shrimp.

Sasuke put down his cup of soup to give the Hyuuga his full attention.

"I purposefully sabotaged myself to let you win that hand last night at poker," Sasuke said as his bore his deadly gorgeous onyx eyes right into Neji's milky lavender ones.

Neji almost sputtered on his food…almost.

"What do you mean? You…you let me win?" Neji retorted once he snapped his head up from his meal- looking exactly like a lost puppy.

"Yes, I did. If you remember, I was just on a straight draw- one that I just knew was not going to be completed, but I bet everything anyway because I knew you had a solid pair…and I wanted you to win," Sasuke explained casually before taking a quick sip of his tea.

Neji blinked at the explanation.

"_The whole point of poker is to beat everyone else- outplay everyone else…so…"_ Neji thought to himself; dumbfounded over the entire thing.

"Why would you do that?" Neji inquired of the calm man before him; not being able to put the pieces together of something so confusing than to purposefully guarantee your defeat in a poker game.

Neji's searching gaze was glued to the handsome Uchiha across from him as he dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin, folded it back into his lap, and then looked up with half-lidded eyes to the Hyuuga.

"Because I wanted to see you outside as soon as possible," Sasuke replied- his words sending shivers up Neji's spine as he vividly recalled what had transpired between them…which ultimately landed him at this very spot.

Neji gulped. He felt a little tricked, but a whole bunch of flattered.

"I..uh…" Neji scratched the back of his head; truly unable to find any words to say at a moment like this. He could feel a mortifying blush already spread across his cheeks.

Sasuke smiled before indicating Neji's soup with a sharp nod his head.

"Your soup's getting cold," he replied coolly before lifting his own to his mouth again.

"Oh, right…"Neji replied mindlessly as he quickly snatched up his own cup.

Unbeknownst to Neji, Sasuke was watching him the whole time he was practically throwing the soup down his throat. Sasuke wanted to say more, much more, to the angelic Hyuuga prodigy that was finally in his house, eating his food. With another satisfying gulp of his tea, Sasuke internally decided that he would have to risk another bet with Neji before the night was out.

Sasuke waited until Neji had put down his now empty bowl before speaking further. He did not need any broken shards lying around the house should Neji accidentally drop something.

"I must apologize, first and foremost, Neji," Sasuke began courteously; gaining Neji's adamant attention as well as serving to calm down some of the Hyuuga's tension before proceeding, "because I did not even ask your permission before I did what I did last night."

Neji would have told him that it was okay, and that no apologies were necessary, but the thought of replying was cut short as Sasuke quickly added to his statement.

"However, you must understand that I find myself unable to think straight when I'm in your company," Sasuke replied velvety smooth to the man across from him; a certain pout to his already enticing lips as he finished his sentence.

"Everything about you…"Sasuke elaborated carefully, somewhat dreamily to the stunned Hyuuga sitting at his bar; dramatically taking a second to look around his apartment as if to find the right words to say next, "…makes me want to know Hyuuga Neji even more."

Neji gulped again; all coherent thoughts leaving his mind once more from the Uchiha's sugar-topped words.

"Everything…about me?" Neji repeated, more to himself than to Sasuke who instantly smiled at Neji's obvious astonishment.

"Everything about you;" Sasuke assured, "your beautiful hair that I want to run my hands through, your perfect face that leaves me breathless at times, your soft lips that I desperately want to kiss again…"

The last part was said with a gentle, restraining tug to his bottom lip by his teeth as Sasuke now shamelessly stared at Neji's mouth- the urge to pick up where they left off last night was killing him in the best way possible.

At the mention of his lips, Neji unconsciously licked his own lips as he could not break away from Sasuke's penetrating stare, making the Hyuuga feel like the Uchiha could see right through his very soul as if he was made out of glass.

"Forgive me," Sasuke spoke once more before standing up from his bistro-style chair and rounding the bar's corner to be right in front of a still sitting Neji.

Before Neji had time to even think about reacting, Sasuke's silken lips were pressed against his own in a deep, demanding kiss- a kiss that told Neji right away that Sasuke had been wanting to do this for a long time now.

Neji easily melted into their lustful kiss as he slightly opened his mouth to let Sasuke, who was still bending over to remain face to face, deepened their kiss; to which the Uchiha responded swiftly.

Sasuke slid his warm tongue inside Neji's delicious mouth; each once battling for dominance over the other with leisured sucks and swipes of lips and tongue; every loving movement eliciting tiny pants and soft mewls from the both of them from the sexual electricity that the act stirred.

Neji had long closed his eyes to further enjoy their kisses, and now he felt two, strong hands on his forearms that slowly ran down the length of his arms until they met his fingers; seizing them gently.

Neji purred from Sasuke's light petting as let himself be lifted up from his chair on account of Sasuke's tender pull on his hands with his own; not once did their lips ever leave the others' as they now stood up to their full height in front of the other.

Fingers still interlaced, Sasuke brought Neji's hands around his own neck-Neji quickly getting the hint after he had done that, and all but latching onto the back of the Uchiha's neck and hair; fisting the soft, raven locks in his fingers.

Sasuke moaned into their kiss from having his hair pulled so erotically and immediately wrapped his nicely-muscled arms around Neji's lithe waist, effectively pressing their bodies together; which made the Hyuuga break their kiss with a sharp gasp.

Feeling Sasuke practically adhere himself to his own body sent Neji's systems haywire, making Neji greedily heighten his senses to notice of every inviting and hard-earned line of muscle and curve the Uchiha had to offer.

"_I don't know what kind of training Orochimaru had Sasuke do,"_ Neji mentally slapped himself as he hungrily felt Sasuke's solid muscles generously against his own through their clothes, _"…but it gave him a great body."_

Sasuke curved his lips up in his classic smirk and decided to up the ante a bit with their play, as he captured Neji's lips in another searing kiss that was only adding to making Neji feel like crumpling to the floor, while he roughly, suggestively ground his growing arousal into Neji's.

Neji moaned into Sasuke's mouth and released Sasuke's captive hair from his hands as he dragged his nails down Sasuke's clothed back upon feeling such teasing pressure being administered to where he needed it the most, and ground back against Sasuke in return; making the latter hiss in pleasure just the same.

Sasuke suddenly broke off their kiss and craned his head back a bit so he could look Neji fully in the face before he spoke what had lightening-bolted into his brain.

"Neji, I'll understand if you don't want to do anything today," Sasuke said in earnest; despite the other half of his brain that was telling him to just throw this beautiful man down on the floor and have his way with him; as he steadied his hands on the Hyuuga's hips and searched his eyes, "so, if that's the case, I think we should better stop what we're doing now."

Neji was touched that Sasuke had shown that kind of concern for him; pissed off that Sasuke had made them stop anyways; and now craving the intoxicating Uchiha more than ever.

Recognizing this as his chance to change the pace of the situation, Neji's expression melted from normal to cunning in record time as he carefully licked his drying lips once more and said huskily, "You're right," step back, "maybe we should stop," another step back as his hands glided over his own body to the top of his robes, "and I guess that means I probably shouldn't do this."

Purposefully leisured fingers inched down the top of his own white robes off his shoulders; revealing a pale, slender collarbone and creamy, sculpt shoulders while his lust-filled, half-lidded eyes bore daringly right into Sasuke's glazed, obsidian ones.

Sasuke could only watch with his mouth hanging slightly open and a furrowed brow-as if it somehow brought him pain to see his perfect angel slowly strip for him- as Neji's upper half of his robes fell limply around his waist once the captivating Hyuuga had slipped his leanly-constructed arms out of his sleeves.

To fully emphasize his battle-hardened and deadly sexy torso, Neji brought his hands up to his face and sighed softly as he raked his own long mane back and stretched his body out a little; purposefully making Sasuke all but drool on the carpet as he felt groin ache with even more urgent need.

"…or this…" Neji continued cheekily with a small smile adorning his full lips as he maintained his hormone-provoking pose made solely for the Uchiha.

Before Neji could continue any further with his game, however, he suddenly felt Sasuke's large hands grab his wrists and then his body was roughly backed into the nearest wall with Sasuke pinning his arms above his head.

Sasuke wasted no more time and began biting and sucking all along the side of Neji's throat; clearly unable to restrain himself any longer- rapidly making his way down to the Hyuuga's shoulder where he intended to leave a mark.

Sasuke had long decided that he wanted to try to take things slow with Neji…but that thought was quickly vanishing from the Uchiha's muddled mind at the moment upon seeing the man he had been dreaming of for so long strip and pout for him and his touch.

Neji moaned shamelessly as he tilted his head the other way to allow Sasuke more access to his begging, sensitive flesh; occasionally trying to jerk his hands free of Sasuke's iron grip on his arms so he could touch him; but gave up the futile effort as soon as he felt Sasuke spending more time sucking harshly on the top of his shoulder.

"Ooh…Sasuke…" Neji purred as Sasuke ground his hips into the others' once again to make it clear to Neji that he should stay put-also loving hearing his name spoken so erotically from the Hyuuga…his Hyuuga.

Sasuke released Neji's wrists, but only so he could start parting more material from Neji's gorgeous body; quickly seizing the folds of his robes and maneuvering them down and off his hips to drop on the floor with soft 'flacks'.

Once Neji's hands were freed, they were immediately on Sasuke's chest, running down the smooth, shapely lines and broad surfaces before fisting them in the material of his shirt to bring him even closer.

"Just like that," Sasuke purred into Neji's ear upon releasing his red and purple-tinted shoulder, "… only say my name and nothing else tonight."

Neji shivered from Sasuke's positively wicked words; practically feeling them travel up and down his spine as Sasuke tossed his inner robes and deftly-unbound black haori to the floor; leaving him only in his low-hanging white pants.

In a flurry of hasty movements, Neji lifted Sasuke's two, loose-fitting shirts up over his head that joined the rising pile by their feet- Sasuke, however, only allowing Neji half a second to absorb the pristine view of his chiseled, naked torso before latching onto one of Neji's nipples in between his swollen lips.

Neji cried out as Sasuke proceeded to thoroughly test the extremes to which Neji could be brought to as he nipped and bit down on Neji's tender nub of flesh before running the flat of his tongue over it and pressing light kisses all over the worried area.

Neji was pleasantly going out of his mind at this point-he knew that all of this was happening so fast, but he just could not seem to make it slow down…especially considering the extraordinary way Sasuke was tonguing his chest like that.

Neji welcomed the sweet oblivion and loss of reality as he buried his fingers in Sasuke's glossy, midnight locks; purposefully massaging Sasuke's scalp with long, tender strokes with his fingernails as Sasuke moved down even further on his body; dragging his hands down Neji's sides mercilessly as he sank down to be on his knees in front of the Hyuuga.

As soon as his wandering hands had reached the hem of Neji's pants, Sasuke hooked his first few fingers underneath the soft material to simultaneously inch them down Neji's slim waist while he settled his weight once fully on his knees.

"Shit…Sasuke," Neji somewhat gasped, somewhat warned as he felt Sasuke's warm breath ghost over across his tightly-muscled lower abdomen before lips and tongue replaced the sensation with even more stimulation…everything so close to where he was near hurting from so much sexual frustration and anticipation.

Upon hearing his name being called so provocatively, Sasuke removed his lips from Neji's porcelain skin to look up pseudo-innocently at the Hyuuga.

Neji was panting hard and really had nothing to say, but knew right away that Sasuke had something to say anyways with the way his face smoothly contorted to that of seriousness.

"You are so perfect, Neji," Sasuke declared in a somber voice barely above a whisper to the trembling Hyuuga, "I have wanted this for so long…have wanted _you_ for so long."

Neji gulped; sensing nothing but truth behind every one of Sasuke's heart-felt words.

"Sasuke…"Neji trailed off, feeling a bit too heavy-hearted to have any kind of solid reply to such a declaration- his eyes soft with happiness and humility, though.

Sasuke smirked up lovingly at Neji before all but violently yanking down Neji's lightweight trousers, making the Hyuuga's thick erection spring out from its confines-luscious lips already attached to the throbbing underside of it.

Neji gasped loudly before full-out moaning in bittersweet pleasure as he felt Sasuke's hot tongue drag roughly up and down his entire length, occasionally closing his lips around it and applying just enough quick, suction to the velvety skin to drive the Hyuuga completely mad with lust.

Neji purred from the licks and moaned with Sasuke forcefully sucked on his cock; his own hands alternating from holding onto the Uchiha's head and clawing at the wall behind him.

Sasuke hummed low in his throat; loving every delicious, little noise Neji was making during the throes of his pleasure, and strategically swallowed Neji's erection all the way to the hilt.

"Sasuke!" Neji half-moaned, half-yelped upon being deep-throated; his cock practically tingling with the need to climax as it was submerged deeply down Sasuke's warm, wet cavern.

Wise to Neji's situation, as well as wanting to taste his angel at last, Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down Neji's cock at a break-neck pace; making Neji's moans and pants overlap each other as he could not keep up with the all the pleasure the Uchiha was giving him.

Time after time, Sasuke was able to deep-throat Neji's member while still maintaining his all-too coaxing pace of giving him head; Neji almost in tears from being sucked so thoroughly in front if him.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt his hair being fisted painfully tight and heard his name being shouted breathlessly above him as Neji rammed his cock even further inside Sasuke's mouth as he came- his throat instantly filling up with hot, sticky semen that he swallowed obligingly in three, big gulps.

Sasuke smiled faintly around Neji's cock as he allowed the Hyuuga to weakly thrust inside his mouth a few more times to ride out his orgasm before letting the now flaccid member slip from his swollen lips.

Sasuke rose gracefully to his feet; small, knowing smile still in place across his handsome face as he watched Neji pant for precious air and slumping against his wall in all his drunken haze.

Neji's pale eyes widened a bit as he saw Sasuke sensually lick his first two fingers and coo, "That was good…Neji."

Sasuke made quick work of shedding the remainder of his own clothes; tugging off his pants far enough until they could just be lazily kicked away-all the while Neji watching intently; seemingly fascinated with how Sasuke's well-muscled body resembled those of mighty Greek gods of classic mythology.

Sasuke knew Neji had been watching him as he slipped out of his pants, but again decided to rob Neji of his view once more as he abruptly spun the stunned Hyuuga around so that he faced the same wall he had just been leaning back against.

Neji's hands shot forward to steady himself against said wall; his rum-colored hair sliding down his shoulders as his body had involuntarily bent over a bit-Sasuke's hands lingering on his hips.

Neji hissed as jolts of electric pleasure coursed through him again; making his cock stir back to life; as Sasuke raked needy hands down the length of his back, finally resting on his perfectly rounded ass.

"Neji, baby, you have no idea what you do to me," Sasuke cheekily remarked with a sharp, playful smack across Neji's ass; earning him a surprised gasp…music to his ears.

Neji felt familiar heat pool low in his groin from Sasuke's words, as he found how positively in love he was with the feeling of Sasuke sliding down his body once more.

Sasuke was going into overdrive at the moment, wanting –needing- to pleasure Neji as thoroughly as his dazed mind could conjure up…Sasuke, also, in desperate, dire need to sate his own agonizing lust.

Sasuke kept his large hands on Neji's supple ass, carefully spreading them before plunging his tongue deep inside the tight, pink entrance in the middle.

"Ohh….holyshitsonofabitchfuckinnnnng..ahhh," Neji murmured as he braced himself further against the wall and stood on his tiptoes; purposefully angling his ass out for Sasuke a little more to heighten his pleasure.

Neji yelped and arched his body as he found himself quickly melting from the overwhelmingly magnificent and dirty feeling of Sasuke's hot tongue flick up and down inside him; wringing out wave after wave of sweet, sweet torture that he could not get enough of.

Neji writhed and squirmed, though Sasuke's hands still kept him rather still for the most part, as he moaned his pleasure for Sasuke to hear- never wanting the highly erotic sensation of Sasuke's tongue lap generously at him to stop.

Fingernails once again raked down Neji's back as Sasuke 'mmm'ed lowly as he took to forcefully fucking Neji with his tongue; every sharp, staccato penetration of the slippery muscle making Neji bite his lip to keep from screaming.

Right when Neji thought he really was going to scream, Sasuke's tongue left him with a distinguished wet sound.

Neji spun around as fast as lightening and as hungry as a starving homeless person, to face the Uchiha; the Hyuuga now painfully erect and crazed with lust once again.

"I have to say it again, Neji," Sasuke said coyly behind the back of his hand that he was using to wipe his mouth, "I could just eat you all day."

"Bedroom. Now." Neji demanded, eyes glaring mercilessly at way too talented and sexy Uchiha. He really would have just tackled him down right there in the living room, but Neji made a millisecond- decision to continue this in Sasuke's bedroom; eager to feel a bed on his back and a Sasuke on his front.

Sasuke seized Neji's perfect ass in his hands once again before lifting the Hyuuga up as if he weighed nothing; making Neji immediately wrap his legs around Sasuke's naked hips so he may be carried easier.

Sasuke groaned as blunt pleasure sizzled through him when Neji wrapped his legs around him; making their swollen cocks grind together in between their hard-pressed stomachs-his sensations intensifying by the second as Neji immediately began claiming his lips and neck as his own.

Neji loved being in Sasuke's arms the way he was; being carried away as he was; and could not restrain himself from pressing kiss after sloppy kiss all over Sasuke's strong collarbone and long neck as they headed to the Uchiha's bedroom.

Neji was about to lick Sasuke's throat again until he was tossed onto a large, extremely comfortable bed; bouncing a few times on the mattress from the springs adjusting to his weight.

Neji would have noticed that the darkened bedroom was decorated in a tasteful, simple black and white fashion, but he was way too fixated on the breath-taking Uchiha sauntering up to him where he lay amongst his black, silk sheets and overstuffed pillows.

"Beautiful…"Sasuke growled with a feral glint in his eye as he crawled on the bed and on top of Neji, who simply could not peel his eyes away from the totally serene yet stunning expression that Sasuke had that seemed to both calm his nerves as well as ignite his blood with even more raging fire.

There was so much untamed want behind those rich, black eyes that practically held Neji hostage; it made Neji feel a certain confidence he never experienced before.

Before Sasuke could do anything once he was on top of the Hyuuga, Neji swiftly took hold of Sasuke's sturdy shoulders and rolled them over so that he could be on top of his lover; Sasuke a little shocked to be suddenly on his back instead.

"May I taste you, Sasuke?" Neji asked playfully, as if he needed to ask for something so hedonistic that would undoubtedly please the Uchiha.

Sasuke grinned at the sly question; mentally registering this as such that Neji must have just decided to make his day by saying that, and replied, "I'm yours."

Neji grinned also at the loving compliance and made to slink down Sasuke's slightly dampened, glistening body that any man would kill to have.

Sasuke watched through glazed-over eyes as one of his deepest desires began to unfold as Neji cutely tucked some stray hair behind his ears before sticking out his tongue to gently lap up the small lines of pre-come that had begun running down Sasuke's engorged member.

Sasuke sighed out the air he had been unconsciously holding as Neji performed painstakingly slow licks around the head of his member, slightly massaging the deep grooves that contoured the underside.

Sasuke breathed out Neji's name as he lifted his hands up to run through Neji's hair; raking the long tresses back from his face so nothing obstructed his highly erotic view.

Neji was encouraged by the way Sasuke sighed out his name so pleadingly, so he closed his lips around the head and slowly swallowed the whole length; purposefully remaining tight-lipped so Sasuke would feel every bit of pressure he was applying to all sides as he went down.

From Neji's ministrations, Sasuke arched his back off the bed while simultaneously pushing Neji's head further down on his straining cock; a strangled version of Neji's name passing through his lips as his face contorted to that of immense pleasure…as well as some torture.

Sasuke felt his nerves tingle even more, causing his toes to curl in some desperate attempt to keep himself in check, as Neji deliberately bobbed his head up and down Sasuke's hot, hard length fast and then slow…making the Uchiha feel like he was going to die if he did not have the Hyuuga now.

Feeling himself near a wonderful, rare, slow-rocked orgasm, Sasuke panted warningly, "Neji…if you keep that up…ooh…I'm gonna come…right now…"

Sasuke then carefully took hold of the Hyuuga's face to remorsefully pull him up from his cock, but, to his utter delight and surprise, Neji quickly grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists and borderline violently slammed them down on either side of him on the bed-completely restricting his movements and preventing him from stopping his work.

"Shit…Neji…"Sasuke purred again; getting closer and closer as he fought a little to move his trapped hands, as Neji's blissful mouth continued to move over him slowly but roughly to coax a long orgasm.

Unable to prevent it any longer, Sasuke moaned loudly and arched his back beautifully again as he came long and hard in Neji's waiting mouth; the Hyuuga only releasing Sasuke's arms when he did so.

Sasuke sat up slightly as he clutched onto Neji's shoulders as he continued to come; multiple, hot spurts of his essence filling his lover's mouth and throat as he shuddered from the waves of his euphoria that completely overtook his world.

Sasuke fell back onto the bed with a soft 'plap' as he tried to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow…agreeing with himself one hundred per cent that that was the best blowjob he had ever received.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke idly commented out loud to no one in particular…he just needed to voice his current state.

Sasuke sat up on his elbows as Neji climbed on top of him once more, all the way until he was almost sitting on his chest; both men knowing that this was not over yet…especially with how hard Neji had becoming during his treatment to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"Neji wantonly whined as he shifted upwards a little on the Uchiha so that he actually was straddling the man's broad chest in between his creamy thighs.

Sasuke could only tug on his lip as extreme heat filled his whole body once again as Neji leaned forward and sucked on his own fingers; making a show out of rolling them around in his partially opened mouth as his tongue coated them thickly of his own saliva.

Once his fingers were more than slick enough, Neji removed them from his mouth and brought them behind himself; playing and rubbing at his own entrance right on top of the Uchiha.

Sasuke gulped at the single sexiest thing he had ever witnessed-Neji fingering himself on top of him while breathing and moaning out his name…like it was the only word he knew.

Neji already had his first two fingers inside himself as he rocked against his own hand; his face scrunched up with pain and pleasure as he stretched his puckered entrance and called out for Sasuke all the while.

A tiny line of blood slid down Sasuke's chin from unconsciously biting his bottom lip so hard, as he was using every ounce of learned strength and discipline he had not to just slam his cock into the incredibly, deadly sexy man on top of him.

"Please…Sasuke…nnnh," Neji purred upon sliding his third finger inside himself and still unable to hit his sweet spot.

That did it-discipline was right out the window now.

With the quickness and precision only a shinobi could ascertain, Sasuke reached forward to grab Neji's wrists; making the Hyuug'a fingers slip out of his entrance; and easily flipped the Hyuuga onto his back; Sasuke settling comfortably in between Neji's parted, trembling legs.

Lowering his upper body down to worship and nuzzle Neji's smooth cheek and neck with his nose and lips, Sasuke purred against the flesh, "Tell me you want this; tell me it's okay, Neji."

It was as much a statement as it was a question from the Uchiha who was gently loving every patch of skin he could press his lips to, making said Hyuuga moan softly and paw at Sasuke's wide back.

Neji turned his face to nuzzle him back so Sasuke would look into his eyes as he hooked his slender legs around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke had surprised him a lot the past few days, and every time, Neji could not help but feel completely humbled and heavy-hearted from it all.

"I want this, Sasuke…I want _you_," Neji confessed, though it was barely above a whisper in the Uchiha's ear; stressing the way he said the statement as he wanted Sasuke to know, without a doubt in his heart, that what Sasuke felt for Neji was reciprocated back.

Needing no further encouragement, coupled with not being able to hold back any longer even if his life depended on it, Sasuke reared his hips back; tugging Neji closer to him; and carefully breached Neji's moist entrance with the wide head of his throbbing cock.

Sasuke dropped his head and fisted his hands in his bed sheets as a long, breathy groan escaped his lips from finally feeling Neji's tight, wet heat squeezing his overly-sensitive erection.

"Sasuke…"Neji whimpered after a moment; his sign of telling Sasuke to fill him even more; as he threw his hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support.

Sasuke felt slightly lightheaded from the glorious, blinding heat that was Neji, but made himself snap out of it before inching more of his solid, begging length inside his angel-instantly drawing moans from both men in the process.

Once fully sheathed, Sasuke slowly, playfully moved his hips from side to side; ultimately making Neji's hips and legs move right along with him as the Uchiha could not get enough of the soft, rippled texture of Neji's channel that seemed to practically suck him in even further. It was intoxicating, to put it lightly.

"God, Neji…you feel so damn good," Sasuke growled- his voice full of wild timber that pleased the Hyuuga prodigy to no end.

Sasuke sank down to rest on his forearms, making their stomachs and chests press completely together as the Uchiha slowly pulled out and slid back into him; faster this time now that Neji was properly stretched for his length.

Since Sasuke's angle had changed, Neji raised his legs higher up on the man on top of him to compensate until Sasuke knowingly slid his hands under Neji's thighs and placed them on top of either of his shoulders.

In and out, over and over again, Sasuke picked up his pace of sliding his cock inside the gracefully arching, moaning man beneath him…the sensory overload only making Sasuke even more turned on - everything Neji did was pure, dripping sex; the way he looked, the way he sounded; the way he felt…Sasuke knew he was totally addicted at this point.

That thought did not bother the Uchiha at all.

Barely audible, as well as earsplitting moans matched the speed that Sasuke set with their love making- when he quickly thrust inside Neji, the Hyuuga made short, quick, needy moans; and when he pounded into his lover roughly and a little bit slower, Neji was all loud, drawn out moans that ended up breathless calls of his name with pleads of more.

Sasuke loved all of them and drank them up hungrily as he smashed their lips together once more as his tempo was bordering on frantic as he pounded mercilessly into the Hyuuga; feeling every sensation spurred on from all the heavenly attacks to his senses pool relentlessly in his groin...making him need to experience relief.

"Sasuke…nnh…ohmygod, shit…ahhh!" Neji moaned loudly for all the residents in the apartment complex to hear as broke off yet another kiss as he was pounded into sweet, sweet oblivion- white hot pleasure ripping and thrashing inside every fiber of his being from having his highly-responsive prostate hit over and over again; Sasuke's cock feeling like marble wrapped in velvet inside his ass.

Everything just felt impossibly good to Neji as his Uchiha made love to him.

If Neji's watery eyes were not screwed shut, they were peering dreamily into Sasuke's deep, dark ones; so it completely eluded him when Sasuke dropped his hand from Neji's thigh and moved it down in between their bodies.

Neji's eyes snapped open, however, when he felt a tight, squeezing pressure being administered to his own cock as Sasuke started stroking him in an iron grip, and with enough fervor and passion as he put into his thrusts; the pumps to his weeping cock synchronized with the thrusts made inside his body.

Neji knew his climax was dangerously close, so almost painfully, wonderfully close that he dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulder blades and did not stop himself from bucking up into Sasuke's hand as it came down on him; needing to move his hips that way to further usher on his bliss to overtake him.

"One more time, Neji…"Sasuke managed to choke out to the writhing man under him, "…say my name…one more time."

Not a problem for the hot, melting pile of good named Hyuuga Neji that was currently shouting obscenities to Sasuke's innocent, white ceiling.

Legs tightened one finally time around Sasuke's back as Neji arched his lithe, damp body again and screamed Sasuke's name; obliging him in every way as his insides squeezed reflexively around Sasuke's penetrating cock, trying to feel him as much as possible as he finally experienced his mind-shattering orgasm.

Neji's hands flew up by his head and grabbed at the sheets desperately; making his elbows point up towards the ceiling; as he came in long white arcs all over his chest and stomach-splattering white with more white and he moaned his pleasure and panted for air.

If Sasuke had thought that watching Neji finger himself was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he realized now that that title truly belonged to witnessing the perfect Hyuuga come all over himself as he screamed while in the throes of his passion.

"Oh fuck…Neji…" Sasuke growled as he released Neji's cock to firmly grip his hips as he let his own orgasm explode out of his system and deep inside Neji's ass; filling him completely with his essence that jerked out from him in long, hot spurts that made Sasuke shudder with bone-melting relief.

Pants of air soon were the only things heard in the room that was once filled with wall-shaking moans and screams as Sasuke carefully slipped his softening member from Neji's body to sit back on his haunches and look over at Neji's sprawled-out, completely exhausted form.

Neji had his hands up by his head, his dark hair in complete disarray all over his face and black pillows-reminding Sasuke of an oil spill- as his firmly-formed chest was quickly rising and falling with each breath he took.

Feeling eyes on him, Neji opened somewhat bleary eyes and swept the sweaty, sticky hair from his face before sitting up on his elbows to return Sasuke's stare…instantly noticing the sincere smile adorning the Uchiha's features for him once again.

"You know…I meant what I said;" Sasuke remarked solemnly; every words spoken as solid as oak to emphasize that he was also meaning every word of this now, "you truly are perfect."

Neji smiled at the compliment, feeling how the heart-felt words make his chest seem a little warmer from it.

At that, Neji slowly sat up; pulling his legs under him to support his weight so he could sidle closer to Sasuke who immediately opened his arms to accept the Hyuuga in an embrace.

Neji, now on his knees in between Sasuke's own parted knees on the bed, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged the man tightly to his body.

Sasuke circled his own arms around Neji's middle and buried his face in the slick juncture where Neji's neck curved flatteringly into his shoulder.

"_God…could this be love? What I'm feeling now? Scratch that- everything that even thinking about Sasuke had made me feel…could all that be…? The butterflies, the warmth, the intense…wholeness…that I feel when our eyes meet…?"_ Neji mentally struggled with himself, once he had regained the little voice in the back of his head to help him sort out his feelings.

"_Everything we just shared…was so loving. I get knots in my stomach every time he gives me a compliment. He was so tender with me...I loved it. Every minute of it. And this now, it just…completes me," _Neji concluded happily in his head as he felt Sasuke carefully pull them both down so they could lie down on the disaster-ridden bed; still in each other's arms.

Sasuke had pulled Neji to lie on top of him, and placed a sweet, firm kiss to the Hyuuga's marked forehead that was currently resting on his chest; moving along with him as he breathed.

Sasuke smiled and said quietly, "Will you stay with me?"

Neji looked up at the Uchiha rather quickly upon hearing those words fill the desolate room.

Neji knew that there was a lot more behind this question that just the five, simple words used to construct it- Sasuke was asking if Neji would stay by his side permanently; maybe even move in with him…be his lover.

Neji gulped from the sudden rush of frightening thoughts, but decided that this moment was way too perfect to ruin it with bad habits and initial ponderings.

"Of course I will, Sasuke," Neji said just as quietly, as if the moment would shatter if either one of them spoke any louder.

Another kiss- this one saying a very somber and honest 'thank you.'

Neji relaxed his head back on top of Sasuke's chest and heaved a heavy sigh; the need to sleep making his eyelids extremely as he welcomed the hours of recuperation within Sasuke's arms to quietly take him over. He knew he was not ready to tell Sasuke he loved him yet…but now he knew that he had all the time in the world with the man until he was ready.

X

"All in," Neji said quickly, boldly to the table of the usual poker players as he shoved all his remaining chips towards the center.

Kiba, Naruto, and probably Shino all stared with opened mouths at the rare, impulsive move by the usually slow-playing Hyuuga.

With the blinds only at 25 and 50; putting only 75 in the pot, an 'all in' bet was borderline absurd at such an early point in the game.

The Flop had shown an Ace, 4, and a 10.

Shino was the only one who had bet, and he only had bet the minimum of 50. It was not an over-bet that would have led other, experienced players to think that he was just bluffing…so he probably did have a pair at least and just wanted to try to put the bait out there for the others to bite.

Kiba had folded.

Naruto had fidgeted, whined, but ultimately called. This led the whole table to believe that he probably had a King or another high card in his hand and did not want to muck it just yet.

And then, Neji had called 'all in.'

Sasuke, unfortunately, had already been eliminated, as he had gotten into a rather heated race against Naruto and lost big. Sasuke had had two-pair and was sure to win…until Naruto completed his flush on the River; completely taking everything the Uchiha was worth.

After a few, colorful curses and choice words that were said amongst Sasuke and Naruto, as well as a period of apologies and lighter language, Sasuke had politely excused himself from the table; seeing as he now had no more chips to play with.

This time, the game was currently being held at Shino's house and had commenced only after Shino's dad had made all the boys eat the dinner he had prepared and talked about the beauty of bugs and insects for awhile…making everyone but Shino and his father want to throw up the perfectly seared salmon that they had eaten.

Shino collected himself faster than Kiba and Naruto from Neji's sudden, rash move in their game, and simply replied, "I call."

Shino, as usual, had everyone well-covered as he was the chip leader, so he knew that even if he lost this hand, he would still have some chips left to gamble with.

However, the thought of losing barely even registered in Shino's calm mind, as he had paired the Ace and just knew that Neji's move was a bluff to run him off the hand.

It was too quick, and since he had paired the Ace, he was certain that Neji had not either. Neji would not have called 'all in' if he had paired the highest card…he would have played it slower-done exactly what he had done with his minimum bet to draw the others in.

"I fold. That's too rich for my blood," Naruto commented with a lopsided grin that seemed to stretch out the cat-like lines on his face even more.

Neji smirked as he glared at the shade-wearing shinobi sitting across from him.

Neji had in his hand a 2 and a 7.

This is the worst hand to have in Texas Hold 'Em- mathematically speaking. They are the lowest cards one can have that cannot make a straight and would be the easiest to beat in a flush situation. Having a 2 and an 8 still cannot make a straight, but the 8 is higher than the 7.

Neji's hand was junk…and he decided not to turn it over for all to see, which he very well could have since he was put 'all in.'

The Turn card came…as King of diamonds.

"Aw man!" Naruto whined, giving it away that he did really have a King as one of his hole cards before.

Neji could not help but roll his eyes at Naruto; especially since it would not have made any difference if Naruto had stayed in the hand to pair his King- Neji knew Shino had an Ace.

He was slow-playing it just like he would have done.

Lastly, the River card was drawn and joined the others in the line of community cards on the table.

2 of spades.

"Ha! I made a pair," Neji internally laughed his head off at the development.

"Welp, show 'em!" Kiba chimed loudly at the two players, who simultaneously flipped over their hands for all to see.

"…I was run off…on a bluff?!" Naruto exclaimed, clearing disappointed that Neji had outplayed him like that.

"I guess so, seeing as how I only paired the deuce on the River," Neji remarked unusually calmly about his utter disaster of a hand.

"Good game," Shino said as he stood to shake the Hyuuga's hand respectfully.

Neji allowed himself to smirk again as he shook Shino's hand and said a few, quick 'goodbye's and 'good game's to the others.

Neji could not maneuver out the house fast enough, as he finally reached outside the Aburame house and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough," came Sasuke's cheeky remark from out of nowhere; his voice light giving Neji the notion that Sasuke had been smiling as he had said it.

Before Neji could blink, Sasuke was there; right in front if his face; with the already predicted smile gracing his carved-out-of-Heaven features as he took in the sight of the Hyuuga…his Hyuuga.

"Yeah right," Neji replied with a playful twist of his lips and roll of his eyes as Sasuke walked up to him; his white skin and shirt practically glowing amidst the black of night that Neji found most breath-taking.

Soon, Sasuke had Neji in his arms; forever in love with that feeling; and pressed their foreheads together as clothing was tangled in between fingers from both men- both wanting to be as close to the other as possible.

"Bad beat?" Sasuke asked his lavender-eyed lover; sassily regarding Neji's record time of being out of the poker game; as he nosed admiringly through Neji's lengthy, brunette hair.

That earned him a warm, rich laugh from the Hyuuga…something Sasuke could feel warm him to the marrow of his bones and enrich his soul.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Neji replied with a pseudo-sad look on his face before Sasuke smiled at him and tilted his face up a bit to look him in the eyes.

Neji loved it when Sasuke raised his head with his thumb and forefinger-every touch; despite how pleasantly rugged and calloused his hands were; was always so delicate and gentle…truly showing of his absolute love he had for him.

Neji's heart fluttered at the thought.

"Can I make it up to you?" Sasuke whispered teasingly to the lovely Hyuuga in his arms as Neji somewhat shivered once a cool, night breeze pushed past them; coupled with the coy words that Sasuke had said to him attacking his spine.

Neji tightened his arms around Sasuke's broad shoulder and pressed his immaculate body flush against the other's; instantly feeling the comforting, exhilarating warmth the Uchiha had to offer seep into his own body.

Neji leaned in a tiny bit closer and gently took Sasuke's bottom lip in between his own luscious pink lips; sucking and running his tongue across it suggestively.

Sasuke's grip tightened possessively, affectionately around Neji's trim waist as Neji applied a final little nip to the sensitive flesh he loved so much and looked back at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You had better…" Neji pretended to scold with a wicked smirk to the happily drowning Uchiha that was quickly becoming hot putty in his embrace.

Sasuke closed the distance between them once more as he pressed his lips firmly against Neji's in a chaste, faithful kiss that threatened to make Neji go limp in his arms.

If possible, the holds one had around the other became stronger, as both contently melted in the other's devoted embrace and kiss-both gestures genuinely branding it into Sasuke's mind that Neji wanted him just as much as he did the Hyuuga, as well as remind Neji that it sometimes pays off big to raise the stakes of one's own life and to take certain chances when propositioned- even if outcomes are unclear or unpredictable because sometimes you just have to make the call no matter what.

Poker was like that.

_Another A/N:_ Reviews are greatly appreciated and will always be replied to...so thanks in advance and have a most productive day. Cheers!


End file.
